Chaos of Fairy Tail
by Kurumi Lover 6451
Summary: Earth Land , A world filled with magic , montsers , wonders and mysteries . Here on the continent Fiore , we find a young boy with powerful magic on a journey to become the Hero of Earth Land. OcxErza mainly , OcxHarem , Fanatsy violence, Action packed adventures, Steamy lemons, Sexual situations , Ecchi moments and Nudity
1. Chapter 1

Name: Maxwell Stormblade

Alias: Chaos Dragon Knight

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Birthday: Year X763

Hair: Red

Eyes: Amber

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark Location: Right shoulder Occupation: S Class Mage

Team: Whirlpool

Base of Operations: Fairy Tail Building

Status: Active

Magic:

Storm Godslayer ( has difficulties controlling black wind in magic but uses black water, black ice and black lightning to make up for it mostly. He uses a tattoo in kanji for storm, ice, water, and lightning encircled on his left shoulder for this magic. Uses black wind to sharpen his weapons)

Water Dragonslayer

Space-time Wave

Requip : Sword art ( some times uses the masculine version of Erza's armor)

Telekinesis

Super speed (when using the space-time element )

Hyper speed (when using version 2 )

Sonic speed (when using version 3 )

Light speed (when using the final version of his space-time element )

Water manipulation

Advance ruin

Barrier

Guns

Relatives:

Mara Stormblade (Mother)

Serof (Adopted Father)

Precht (Adopted Grandfather)

Erza Scarlet (Wife)

Riza Stormblade (Daughter)

Jon Stormblade (Son)

Mirajane (Lover)

Lisanna (Lover)

Lucy (Lover)

Cana (Lover)

Kagura (Lover)

Millianna (Lover)

Ultear (Lover)

Meredy (Lover)

Ur (Lover)

Juvia (Lover)

Flare (Lover)

Yukino (Lover)

Minerva (Lover)

Wendy Marvell (Adopted Sister)

Natsu Dragneel (Adopted Brother)

Gray Fullbuster (Adopted Brother)

Aqua (Partner)

Terra (Partner)

Weapons:

Swords and other weapons made from his dual slayer magic

Sealing items


	2. Chapter 2

(Music! ~ play Started From The Bottom - clean version by Drake)

Chapter 1: The Birth of a maelstrom and the separation

Today was a great day for Mara Stormblade, She was a beautiful dark skinned woman with a body of a goddess, flowing red hair down to her back, and pretty amber colored eyes as she looked down at her new born baby lovingly while naked in her bed with a blanket draped around her as she rocks him back and forth to sleep.

The baby boy looks just like his mother with a turf of red hair, dark skin , and amber colored eyes as they were closed indicating that he was sleeping while laying comfortable in the between his mother's bare well-endowed bosom.

As Mara was humming her son a lullaby , she was in deep thought on what to name him.

" Hmm What will be a good name for him?"

Then she perked up with an idea. She looked down at her son with a gentle smile as she kissed his forehead. " I'll call you Maxwell or Max for short. Yes, Maxwell Stormblade. That will be your name for now on." She said softly as her son smiled softly in his sleep. Thus a great Hero was born.

As months begin to go by, Mara watched her son grow as she took care of him. From his first steps to his words, she made sure to record every moment. Needless to say, She was proud to see her son was so smart. She was always there for him because she loved him more than anything in the world and wouldn't have it any other way. She begun to notices something else about her son. Mara noticed that her son have a large amount of magical reserves after she scanned him because the familiar sensation she felt much to her surprise.

After that, She began to smile happily knowing that her son will be come a powerful mage someday.

With that in mind, Mara decided to find out what type of magic her son will use in the future. She went to her library to grab her power orb that she use when she first started her training. Then she went back to her son to breastfeed him because he was a bit fussy and hungry at that moment. She picked him up gently and held up to her breasts directly toward her harden pink nipple as he latched on and drink his mother which causes to moan her softly and smile softly at her son as he start to fall asleep while feeding.

She then gently took his thumb and pressed it against the sphere and applied her signature with her son's since he is too young to use magic yet to see his affinity. Here is how the sphere works: if it glows red it means fire, if it glows blue it means water, if it glows green it means wind, if it glows brown it means earth and if it glows yellow it means lightning.(think chakra paper from Naruto but different)

As Mara took a look at the orb, she was happy to find out that her son has the same elements as her which are water and lightning with a minor affinity to wind. It means her son can learn water and lightning magic more specifically her Waterstorm Godslayer magic which gave her the title The Tsunami Goddess.

As she was thinking of future plans of how to train her son in her abilities as she removed her son from her chest and placed him in his crib while tucking him in and giving him a forehead kiss. The sphere however wasn't done analyzing her son's abilities which snapped Mira out of her thoughts as she looked back at the orb to see it change colors again.


End file.
